What did I do to deserve this!
by TFKeyes
Summary: Spoilers for HM arc. Cirucci Thunderwitch survives in a sevearly weakened state and goes in search of some payback from Uryuu. Ch 4. Admissions P.S. I don't own BLEACH Yeah yeah I know it took a long time to get this out. So sue me.
1. Chapter 1

The war had finally ended with the forces of Soul Society being victorious. The toll had been high in the terms of lost life but that was the case on both sides. The arrancar had been decimated in the final assault that obliterated Los Noches. They had not been wiped out but there were so few left that Soul Society had deemed the war over as the Arrancar were unable to effectively regroup. The few survivors were scattered to the wind and fled for parts unknown to hide out and rebuild their strength.

From a pocket created from the falling debris Cirucci Thunderwitch took stock of her situation. She was powerless and stuck in the form of a girl of about sixteen. She tested her hollow strength and found that everything was gone. "Damn that Qunicy. What am I supposed to do now? I can't even go back to being a normal hollow. The bastard stripped me of everything including my dignity. I'm going to make him pay for the rest of his life, however short it may be!" Her stomach started to growl at that point. "What the hell is this? I'm not even able to adsorb spirit energy? What the hell did that bastard do to me?!"

**Karakura Highschool:**

"Achoo!" Uryuu Ichida rubbed his nose wondering what caused that.

"What's the matter Uryuu? Have you caught a cold?" Orihime asked with concern in her eyes.

"No, my nose just tickled. I'm fine." He answered.

"Must be some girl just spoke about you." Keigo Asano teased.

"Keigo, shut it." growled Uryuu.

Keigo ran off spreading rumors about some girl secretly talking about Ishida.

Ichigo having heard the entire conversation just smirked.

**Los Noches ruins:**

"Gezz, they sure wrecked this place. I wonder if there is anyone around any more." Cirucci wandered about finally emerging from the wreck and looked around for any signs of life. Nothing was on the horizon. "I guess that I'll have to find a way out of here now because if I don't I'll starve. The big question is where the hell do I go."

Suddenly the ground swelled like a wave from the ocean. Then the head of a hollow burst from the ground with two riders astride it's back.

"WooHooo!" Hollered the shorter of the two

"Gaaak! I got sand in my eyes!" Screamed the larger.

The large catipiller shaped mount came to a stop before Cirucci. It made a plaintive whine as it looked at her.

"Oh shit oh shit! It's one of Aizen's arrancar! Please don't kill us!" The smaller begged.

"Please don't hurt us the larger whimpered.

She took a good look at them and recognized the smaller. "YOU! You were the one with that Qunicy! Where is he now!"

"They all left after destroying this place. They said that the threat was over and that the traitors had been taken care of." the smaller answered.

"What's your name?" she said in her most threatening tone. She knew that in her current state she wasn't a match for any of them let alone a shinigami or Quincy. She had to bluff her way into getting what she needed.

"Pesshe, Pesshe Gatiishe your most magnificent." Pesshe was now on the ground groveling.

"And who are you?" She asked imperiously to the other.

"Dondo Chakka your eminence." Dondo said with his face on the ground trembling.

"Fine, Open a portal to the real world and take me there you humble servants." She commanded.

"Um, Maam, we promised Ichigo that we wouldn't go there ever. It's not like we wouldn't be happy to take you but a promise is a promise." Pesshe whined.

"_Ichigo, that must have been one of the shinigami that invaded at the start."_ "I don't care if you come along, just open the portal." She screamed.

"Y-yes maam!" they both screamed.

They stood up and concentrated opening a rift in the space before them Cirucci stepped calmly into the rift and allowed it to swallow her.

After the rift closed the two looked at each other. "What was with her? Can't she do anything for herself?" Dondo asked.

"Women, they want everything done for them. Don't you know that by now?" Pesshe returned. "Let's get out of here before she comes back."

"Good idea."

**Karakura ****Town:**

About fifty feet over the park the rift opened emitting Cirucci. Her first sensation was falling. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" **SPLASH!** She hit the middle of the small pond in the middle of the park. Her last conscious thought _"Damn that Quincy!" _She lost consciousness.

Uryuu happened to be on his way home from school and heard the scream from the direction of the pond and ran to investigate. He saw the body of a girl floating on the surface not moving. Without thinking he dove in and made his way to her rolling her over so that her face was out of the water and started pulling her to safety. He dragged her up on the bank and took a look at her drawing back in horror. **"Cirucci!"** He exclaimed. Then he noticed that she had no presence in his senses as a spirit or hollow! Then he noticed that she wasn't breathing. "God damn it! Why are you here!" He started mouth to mouth to attempt to revive her. After a few breaths she started to sputter and gag.

She rolled over clutching her stomach heaving the last of the water from her lungs. When she had regained some control over her body she sat up with her head between her knees gasping for breath. "Thank you for pulling me out of the water." She managed not looking at her savior.

"What the hell are you doing here Cirucci Thunderwitch?" Uryuu asked.

Her head shot up in horror as she recognized the voice. "YOU! You saved me? I came here to kill you and you saved me?"

"In your present condition you couldn't kill anyone so stop the crap and tell me how you got here." Uryuu calmly told her.

She knew he was right and she was terrified that he would just kill her out of hand rather than even wait. By this time several people had gathered around and were looking at her wondering why she had gone swimming with her clothing on. "Um, well I had someone open a rift." She answered.

"What was that?" someone said.

"She said she had someone give her a lift." Uryuu clarified for the asker.

"Come on Cirucci, I'll take you somewhere so that you can get some dry clothes." He helped her to her feet. All the while he was trying to sense her spirit energy and could only feel the faintest presence. If he hadn't been standing right there and holding her hand he wouldn't have even felt that.

"I don't want anything from you Quincy. You have taken enough from me as it is." She shot at him.

"From the feel of things I may have given you more than you know." He countered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She glared back at him.

He pulled her aside and threw his jacket over her shoulders. "It means that those people could see you. You're not an arrancar any more and from what I can sense you're not a hollow either. You are visible to normal people and from what I can see you don't have a hole in your body anymore."

Cirucci's eyes shot open as she digested this information. "What does this all mean?" Just then her stomach made its presence known.

"I think that we should get you some dry clothes for right now and some food for your body. It seems that you are hungry." Uryuu said with a bit of a smile on his face.

She grumbled. "Damn you Quincy, first you take away my power then you save me and now you're going to take care of me? You bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Cirucci was seriously pissed now that she was being half dragged by the one person that she wanted revenge on. Not only did he take her power away, he had given her something. _"What the hell happened to me? People can't come back to life!"_ "Where the hell are you taking me?" She demanded.

"Well I'm not taking you home, that's for sure. If my father found out what you were he would just kill you on the spot. I think that this is a job for Urahara to investigate." Uryuu replied calmly.

"Who the hell is Urahara? And why do you want him to investigate me? God, these wet clothes are chafing me. What's that smell? It's making my stomach rumble."

"One thing hasn't changed, you're still annoying." He mumbled to himself as he took her along.

Keigo Asano walked around the corner and spotted the pair as they were walking down the street. "I KNEW IT! There was a girl!" He rushed up to Uryuu and Cirucci stopping them. "And I see that you are very familiar with each other too!" He looked at their hands.

"What?" cried Uryuu. He looked at his hand then shook off Cirucci's hand. "We are not that kind of familiar. I'm… I'm just taking my cousin to see a friend of ours."

"What? I don't know anyone here and I'm not your cousin." Cirucci screeched.

"Damnit Keigo, get lost!" Uryuu said with his temper rising.

Keigo stepped up to Cirucci. "Good day sweet lady, I welcome you to this lovely city in the name of all the men that would adore you!" He held his hands folded before him and leaned forward.

Cirucci slapped her hand into his face pushing him back. "What sort of imbecile is this? A friend of yours?"

"He's no friend of mine. This is Keigo Asano, class clown and resident idiot." Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If you will excuse us. We have to go somewhere." He started to pull Cirucci past Keigo.

"Taking her to see Urahara?" Keigo asked his tone changing

"What? What makes you think something like that?" Uryuu asked slightly shocked.

"Your house is in the opposite direction and Urahara's store is just down the street." Keigo responded. "What is she Uryuu? She looks like a normal girl but if you're taking her there, then she must be something different."

"She's just a girl as far as I know now Keigo. Don't go spreading any rumors about her please. For her sake please keep it on the down low." Uryuu asked earnestly.

"I'm not 'just' a girl, I'm Cirucci Thunderwitch!" Cirucci exclaimed.

"You're an idiot that's at least a hundred years out of your own time and if you don't let me help you then you can wander about this city until you die! From what I've seen you wouldn't last more than a few days here." Uryuu yelled back into her face.

Cirucci's eyes got big as he yelled at her and she felt an overwhelming urge to cry. He had just told her that she was helpless and not anywhere near ready to survive here or anywhere else for that matter. The fact of the matter was that she knew it too. "Why didn't you just kill me when you had the opportunity? Then I wouldn't be in this pathetic state!" She screamed at him with tears pouring from her eyes. "I would have killed you."

"I don't kill the helpless. That's the difference between you and I." Uryuu said in a much calmer voice. He was starting to feel sorry for the former arrancar. "Come on, let's see Urahara and see what he has to say."

They made their way to the store after saying good by to Keigo. They found Urahara sitting on the step in front of the store with a black cat on his lap.

He greeted them. "Good afternoon Uryuu, I see you have a friend with you."

"I wouldn't exactly call her a friend Urahara. Hello Yourichi. We came here to ask a favor." Uryuu said pulling Cirucci forward. "I'd like to introduce Cirucci Thunderwitch. I'd like you to try and tell us what happened to her."

"I remember you." Yourichi said looking over the former arrancar. "I went a few rounds with you a long time ago. You were a very high level hollow back then and you escaped. What happened to you?"

Cirucci looked at the cat with wide eyes. "What the hell **are** you?"

"Please excuse me if I don't change back right now but you may remember me after I do change back into my normal form." Yourichi hopped out of Urahara's lap and walked up to Cirucci and inspected her from close range before turning to look at Urahara. "She doesn't smell of hollow anymore. How curious."

"Well I don't think we should be discussing this here. Why don't we go inside and have some tea and you can tell us the details." Urahara snapped his fan shut with a flourish and escorted them into the store.

After they were seated and Ururu brought some tea for everyone Urahara looked at Cirucci closely. "Pardon me but this might sting a bit however I'll make sure that there are no lasting side effects."

Before Cirucci could respond he poked her in the forehead with his cane causing her to yelp in shock more than anything else. "What the hell was that for?" She demanded.

"Well you're not human. I just confirmed that by not being able to push your soul from your body. That leaves me with more questions though. Were you created by Aizen? Or were you a naturally evolving arrancar?" He asked pointedly.

Cirucci was rubbing her forehead grumbling quietly. "Natural, I wouldn't want to have been forced to evolve. That was for losers like Yami. I came into my strength all on my own. And don't poke me with that again!"

Yourichi emerged from a side room dressed in her trademark orange jacket and tights. "Feel lucky he had it sheathed when he poked you Thunderwitch, otherwise you would be dead now."

"Goddess of Flash! You're here? Then who are you?" She turned to Urahara.

"Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the twelfth division and first president of the Shinigami Research Institute. At your service." He gave her a mock bow.

Cirucci turned to Uryuu. "You brought me to two shinigami of their caliber? I didn't know that you were going to lead me into a trap and let me be executed!" Her voice rose to a screech.

"SHUT IT Bird woman! No one here is executing anyone! I asked them to find out what happened to you and nothing more! If I wanted to execute you then I'd have done so before bringing you here! Think about it for a moment. By your own admission you can't even draw on spirit energy to feed yourself. Just because you're not human dosen't mean that you're a hollow. We need to figure out what you have become and how to keep you alive. I've told you before I don't kill the helpless." Uryuu calmed himself slightly. "Urahara, do you have something that she could eat. Her stomach has been growling ever since I found her."

"Well I'm not sure what would be good for her but I'll see what I can find." He got up and left Cirucci and Uryuu with Yourichi.

"So how have you been since we met? What was it? Almost three hundred years ago?" Yourichi asked conversationally.

"Oh, you know, slip back and forth from Huco Mundo to here and cause a little disruption now and then but nothing too major. You guys got pretty good at predicting where we came out." What about you?

"Ah, took over the military and the police forces. Fell in love, got exiled. You know, the usual. Got anyone in your life right now?"

"Na, they were all a bunch of power hungry morons or cold fish. Nothing there to base a relationship on. The only one that I thought had a bit of promise was Grimjow, but he only wanted that chick that Aizen had brought to Los Noches. Anyway, what's with the exile thing?"

"Well it's a long story. Suffice to say that you have to make a decision and once you do you have to stick with it. So, here I am."

"Um, weren't you two mortal enemies or something like that?" Uryuu asked in total confusion.

"We're having a little girl talk. Can't we do that without pulling each other's hair out?" Yourichi asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go and check up on Urahara." Uryuu got up and left the room in search of Urahara and more to the point to escape the 'girl talk'.

"So what do you think of the Quincy? He's kind of handsome in that scholarly way don't you think?" Yourichi asked.

"Well as long as you don't tell him… When I was fighting him he did sort of make me feel all girly inside. At least before he shot me with that shnider thing he had with him. I think I might have kept him all for myself if I could have disarmed him. Well maybe just for a little while." Cirucci blushed a little remembering the feeling.

"I know what you mean. These human boys do have something about them that makes the ol' hormones rage a little. You should see his friend Chad. There's a side of beefcake for ya. A word of advice though, stay away from Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki has staked her claim on him and she would send you off with no fanfare at all. That girl has no sense of humor when it comes to him."

"Isn't she one of the shinigami that invaded Los Noches to get back that girl that Aizen had kidnapped? From what I understand she is one holy terror. They were talking about her while I was in the infirmary being examined by Grantz, the eighth espada, He was busy digging into my body looking for clues as to my opponents spirit strength and abilities. All the while they were jabbering about how this Rukia was going up against the ninth espada, Aaroniero Aluluer, and how she was going to be used to mop the floor. Guess they were wrong about that."

"Oh yeah, She's one tough bird if you ask me. No offence." Yourichi winked.

"Oh, none taken. I haven't had wings in quite some time. Quincy boy there made me lose them. Anyway, So what are you planning for me?"

"Well let's start with a bath and a change of clothing after you eat. Then we'll see what's going on with you. How does that sound?"

"Works for me. I'm starved and I haven't eaten anything in days. What sort of food is Urahara making back there?" Cirucci asked as she looked out the open door.

"Is it ok to come back now?" came the sandy and mischievous voice of Urahara.

"Yeah, you can come back now." Yourichi said..

He walked in carrying a platter with several bowls of rice and raman and a pitcher of ice tea. "I'm not exactly the best chef but this should hold you over for a little while."

"Thank you. I'm sure that it will be just fine." Cirucci picked up a bowl of rice and some chop sticks and started to dig in.

Two bowls of rice and three bowls of raman later. "That was fantastic. I don't ever remember food tasting this good from when I was alive."

Uryuu just looked on completely amazed at the amount of food that she had just eaten. "Where did you put it all?"

"Uryuu, that was rude. You never ask a girl anything like that! You just keep her satisfied and shut your mouth as she eats." Yourichi chided.

"I'm sorry. Would you like anything else?" He apologized.

"Thank you, no." Cirucci responded looking at Uryuu with a different look after her chat with Yourichi.

"Come on Thunderwitch, let's get you a bath and some new clothes. I'll see what can be done with your old clothing but it may be beyond repair." Yourichi winked at Uryuu. The two left for the back of the store.

"Urahara, what do you think she is?" Uryuu asked with some serious concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you what I do know. She isn't fully a hollow or a human. She's somewhere in-between. She has a physical body but her soul is not able to be removed. It's sort of like a gigai that is meant to be a permanent housing for a soul. An exile outfit if you will. For all I know she will just age and die like a normal human now. You heard her talk about the eighth espada? From the reports that I was able to see, he was their main researcher. He may have done this to her as an experiment. I guess that we won't be able to ask him as you removed him from existence."

"She has no spiritual presence though. I mean I can sense her if I'm standing right next to her or holding her hand but beyond that she put's out about as much as anyone off the street."

"Well then I suggest that you do your best to take care of her. She is going to be somewhat out of place here until she gets used to how things work."

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF HER!!!" Uryuu started to feel faint.

"She came to find you. You saved her. You couldn't bring yourself to kill her. Yes, you have to take care of her." Urahara stated bluntly.

"My father is going to kill me, right after he kills her. I can see it now. 'Hey Dad, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. We were mortal enemies until I took her power as an arrancar away and now she is going to be living with us.' That's going to go over real well. And what about that piece of mask stuck in her hair?"

"Then I would suggest that you avoid the topic completely. Tell him that she is a school mate who lost her family in one of the arrancar attacks. As for the bit of mask, I think it looks very becoming on her."

"Oh God, school! I have about ten pages of school work to get done before tomorrow."

"The girls are going to be a while so why don't you do it here now. I'm sure that you will be able to do the majority of your work before they are done."

"Gee, thanks." He dug out his school books and homework and proceeded to work on it.


	3. Chapter 3

After nine and a half pages of homework Yourichi and Cirucci returned. Cirucci had on a new set of cloths and Uryuu did a double take. Yourichi had her dress up in one of the school uniforms of Karakura High. "Since you are going to be taking care of her until we can figure out what happened to her I thought that she should dress the part of being one of your classmates." Yourichi smiled and winked.

Aside from the teardrop tattoos under her eyes and the bit of mask still stuck in her hair she looked like any normal high school student. Ishida had to be honest with himself, she did look the part and he was even slightly attracted by her looks. "I'm not so sure about taking care of you. You've already told me that you want to kill me. What's to prevent you from just sticking a knife in me while I sleep?"

Cirucci being hundreds of years old just smiled. "Nothing. You could tie me up if you're that uncomfortable around me, hentai."

Ishida blushed candy apple red before bursting out, "I'm not a pervert!"

"What ever you say, hentai." Cirucci turned her back on him.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at Urahara. "Does she have to be alive for you to conduct your research?"

"Well I did think that that was the goal here." He commented from behind his fan.

"Yeah, it is. This isn't going to be painful for her is it?" Uryuu asked with mild curiosity.

"No, I have methods that are nothing like the eighth espada's methods. Rest assured that she won't feel any discomfort at all." He snapped his fan closed.

Cirucci, had been holding her breath unconsciously when she heard the question let out a sigh of relief.

"Bring her back here after school and we'll get started. We'll also have some more clothes for her then, and don't worry about payment. I'll charge it to the Shinigami Research Institute. They owe me for some past research anyway."

"Come on Cirucci, I guess that I have to take you with me." Uryuu said resigned to the fact that he was stuck with her.

"What a way to make a girl feel welcomed." She sniped.

"I wasn't the one that dropped into a lake and almost drowned. I was the one that saved you. I was the one that refused to kill you. The least you could do is say thank you and come along quietly." Uryuu was fuming.

"I didn't ask you to save me you know." She pouted.

"Well I did and I'm beginning to feel sorry that I did!"

They left the store with Yourichi and Urahara watching them leave. "They act like they're married." She commented.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it."

After arriving back at the house Uryuu explained that he used to live alone but his father had cut off his allowance after he had ignored his demand that Uryuu not have any more contact with shinigami. This forced him to move back home, at least until he found a job to support himself. He thought privately, _"I better find that job soon, especially now that I have to take care of her."_

Cirucci looked about the house and was privately impressed with how Uryuu lived. "So this is the place? Not bad for a Quincy. I didn't know that you could make a living at that."

"My father is a doctor and the director of a hospital. He makes plenty of money to afford this. He is also a Quincy so don't go and try to push any of his buttons. If he finds out that you used to be an arrancar he will just use you for target practice."

He took her to the guest room. "You can sleep here."

"The closet is full of women's clothing. Is someone else living here too?" She asked.

"I made them, so if you like something try it on and see if it fits." He told her.

"What are you? A Quincy or a tailor?" She sweat dropped.

"Just be quiet. I'll wake you up in the morning so we can go to school."

"Why do I have to go to school? It's not like I have any reason to go."

"What do you plan on doing while I'm gone? Knitting? Or baking? Oh, I know, you want to sit down with my father and talk about all your past deeds as a hollow and arrancar. That would go over well don't you think?" The sarcasm was laid on thick. "No, you're coming with me. Urahara will make sure that you have proper enrolment. I'm sure that your class schedule will be very similar to my own. Now get some sleep." Uryuu left her and closed the door behind himself.

During the night Uryuu heard crying. He got up to investigate. He got to the door of the guest room and he heard the sobbing coming from behind the door._ "What is she crying about?"_ He gently knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

When he entered the room he saw Cirucci with her head buried in the pillow shaking with each sob. He went over and knelt next to the bed and tentatively reached out and touched her shoulder. "What is it? Why are you crying?" He spoke softly. The sobs got louder as she turned to look at him.

"Why?" She asked through her tears. "Why are you being so nice to me? I wanted to kill you and all you have done is show me mercy and kindness. Why?" Her voice faded at the end. Her eyes closed again and her breathing evened out.

Uryuu watched as the lines of her face released and took on a more peaceful look. "I've been meaning to ask myself the same question, but I think you just answered it for me." He watched over her for a few more minutes and then stood up and headed for the door. As soon as his hand touched the handle he heard a soft voice. "Thank you." He smiled and went back to bed.

In the morning Uryuu woke to his alarm clock blaring out the morning news and traffic reports. He rubbed his eyes and hurried up and took a shower. After he got dressed he stopped at the guest room door and knocked. "Cirucci? Are you awake yet?" He knocked again when he didn't hear her stirring. "I'm coming in." He opened the door and found the bed neatly made and everything in order. _"Where did she go? I'm going to kill her when I find her!"_

He left for the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself and found Cirucci standing in front of the counter with a knife in one hand and a spoon in the other and looking very frustrated. She was glaring at a half squashed tomato on the cutting board. "If I only had my wings I'd slice you into perfect little pieces!"

Uryuu just grinned a moment. "If you had your wings you wouldn't be here. So I for one am glad you don't have them."

Cirucci jumped a little at being caught talking to a tomato. "It's not polite to sneak up on someone while they are holding a knife." She chided him. Then she looked at the knife and back at him then set the knife on the counter. "I'm just having a little trouble slicing up this tomato."

"I see why. May I?" He asked. She stepped aside giving him access to the cutting board and the offending tomato. He opened a different drawer and took out a larger knife and proceeded to slice the tomato like an expert. "The trick is to use a sharper knife on delicate vegetables to get the results you want. What were you making?"

"I was going to try and make some tomato and lettuce sandwiches. I remember them from when I was alive and I liked them, I think. Anyway, thank you for slicing the tomato for me."

"Back when you were alive, you never put a foot in a kitchen did you?" Uryuu asked with curiosity. He could tell that her skill with a simple knife was not up to food preparation.

"Honestly? I don't remember that much. I sort of remember the atmosphere of the house I lived in but the names of the people? The faces? Just fuzzy recollections. Sort of like having something on the edge of your mind but you just can't grasp it." The look in her eyes said that she wanted to remember.

"Well if you would like I'll do a search and try and come up with some of your history. As long as your name when you were alive was Cirucci I think I can narrow down the possibilities for you. Then you can see which ones strike a chord with your memories."

"You can do that? How long would something like that take?" Her eyes were full of wonder now.

"Well taking into account that you and Yourichi fought over three hundred years ago and that you were a high level hollow at the time. I'd say that you died about four hundred years ago. The big thing is if your family line continued along and allowed the family history to be entered into an internet database then it should only take an hour or so. Otherwise it means digging through official records from the period and praying that we come across something relevant."

"Well if it helps, my family was rather prominent at the time, I think. I just can't quite remember our family name."

"Ok, well for now we need to make lunch and have some breakfast before going to school. I'm not going to lose my number one placement in the grading. Go sit down and let me make the breakfasts and lunches." He shooed her out of the kitchen and set to work.

**Karakura Highschool:**

"There's Ishida, and he has that girl with him." Keigo yelled out as he rushed up to them.

"Sweet lady, we meet again. I didn't get to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name is Asaon Keigo. I am so happy to meet your acquaintance." He stood tall before Cirucci.

"Um, Ishida, why is this imbecile standing so close to me? Didn't I push him away from me yesterday?" Cirucci asked rather annoyed.

"Asano san, step back. The lady does not like you standing so close." Uryuu said in his best intimidating voice which wasn't that intimidating.

"What's with the proper names? I thought that we were becoming friends!" Keigo whined.

"We are not friends and we have never been friends. I tolerate your presence, that's all. Right now I'm not inclined to tolerate you, so move away from the lady."

"Is Keigo bothering you Uryuu?" Ichigo asked from behind Uryuu and Cirucci.

"Nothing I can't handle Kurosaki." Uryuu said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked back and saw that Rukia Kuchiki was with him and she was closely examining Cirucci. "Before the rumors start flying, let me introduce you to someone. This is Cirucci. She and I became 'acquainted' on one of our 'field trips'. She is currently staying at my house." He leaned in to Ichigo and Rukia and whispered. "She is not a threat as she has lost all of her powers."

Both of them looked at him with serious concern. "On my honor as a Quincy, I'll deal with this situation."

"Whatever you say. You know how to find us." Ichigo said flipping his book bag over his shoulder.

Rukia pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. "Nothing here. I'll trust you Uryuu. Take good care of her."

Ichigo and Rukia left the pair standing in the school yard. "Come on, we have to get you checked in."

"Those were the shinigami that invaded Los Noches weren't they." Cirucci asked with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Yes they were. Don't worry about them. They're not going to start something. Ichigo and Rukia are really pretty level headed as long as you tell them what's going on. I'll explain it to them at lunch."

"This town is crawling with shinigami, no wonder Aizen lost so badly. Over confident fool." Cirucci grumbled softly.

They got Cirucci checked in with the front office and then made it to class on time. Cirucci noticed one huge man in the class. "Who is he?" she asked with a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"That's Sado Yasutora. Everyone calls him Chad." Uryuu said not noticing the look in her eyes.

"So that's Chad. Yourichi was right. He is a big one, and not bad looking either." Cirucci mused.

"I didn't bring you here to check out all my friends!" Uryuu exclaimed blushing rather hard.

"Calm down. I'm not going to eat anyone. I'm just talking. Honestly the only one I trust right now is you. I'm not sure why, but I do trust you. Maybe it has something to do with that damn Quincy pride of yours. So where do I sit?"

"Uryuu, who's your friend?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah Uryuu, I thought that you had the hots for Orihime?" Tatsuki put in causing both Uryuu and Orihime to blush.

Orihime looked at Cirucci closely and noticed the bit of mask stuck in her hair. "That's a nice ornament. I think it suits you quite well. Is that all that's left of it?"

Cirucci's head snapped around and she looked at Orihime with shock. "You were the one weren't you?"

"Yup! That's me. I thought you were Loli at first. My name is Orihime, and you are?"

"Cirucci, Cirucci Thunderwitch." The shock wasn't going away.

Tatsuki looked at the class roll call. "It says here that your family name is Ishida. That would make you Uryuu's cousin?"

"Um, a very distant cousin." Uryuu put in quickly.

"With a hair piece like that I'm sure that she's a VERY distant cousin." Tatsuki commented.

Cirucci turned on Uryuu. "What is it with this place? Does everyone know who I am?"

"More like who you were. Take it easy and just get to know them. They are all good people. No one is out to hurt you here." His tones were calming.

"It's just that I feel a bit overwhelmed at the number of people that can already see me for who I was. I'm not used to being the powerless one in the crowd."

"Just think of your lack of power as your security blanket." Uryuu smiled. "As long as you are like this, I'll protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

True to his words Uryuu started to investigate Cirucci's background. His first few attempts at the search revealed that her name was not that common. As a matter of fact it was so uncommon that he was having difficulty even coming up with a hit.

"Every search has come up empty. Do you remember anything about your previous life at all? Like where you were born or lived?" Uryuu was scratching his head in aggravation.

"I know that you're only a human so let me tell you one more time. That was so long ago that I honestly don't remember much of anything at all." Cirucci crossed her arms over her chest and snorted in disgust.

"OK then, let's try something a little different." He punched in 'Thunderwitch' and then pressed enter.

Moment's later one entry came back. It wasn't about a family or to be exact not from a family history. He opened the entry and started reading.

"It says here that in 1598, just before the start of the Edo period, that there was an incident involving a family not far from here that was exterminated by the local samurai on the suspicion of them being witches. It seems that the youngest daughter could see and talk to spirits. She was also prone to standing high atop their house in violent storms watching the lightning, thus the name 'Thunderwitch'. Her personality was also erratic in that at times she was calm and demure and at other times she would rage out of control and have to be restrained. Her behavior was the cause of the families' demise after she flew into a rage and attacked the local samurai after serving him some tea. She attacked him with such ferocity that she broke his arm and would have slain him had he not killed her." Uryuu summarized as he skimmed over the information. "I'm sorry but this is printed in English so it's a little hard to understand. I think this part will tell me the name of the family." He studied the section and suddenly his eyes shot open. "This can't be right. There must be a mistake." He started to re-read the section.

"What? What is it?" She pulled on his shoulder.

Uryuu turned to her with a shocked look on his face. "I'm not completely sure but your family name may actually be Ishida."

Cirucci took her turn at looking shocked. "Y-you mean that we could actually be related?"

"I'm saying that if I read this correctly that the family that was slaughtered that night was a branch of the Ishida clan. That could actually make you a distant cousin." Uryuu was now feeling somewhat faint as was Cirucci.

"We need to take this information to Urahara now." Uryuu said as he felt the world steady beneath him. He quickly printed out the information and collected it and Cirucci who was still a little woozy from the revelation. "Come on, we're going, now."

**Urahara's Store:**

"Come on Ururu, get to work! Urahara told you to sweep the front of the store." Jinta said with a haughty voice.

"He told you to sweep too, Jinta." She replied in her mild voice. "AHHHH!" She cried as Jinta gave her double nuggies to the head.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat a girl?"

Jinta looked around guiltily and spotted Uryuu standing there with Cirucci. "So what? Ya gonna to beat me up or something?" His haughty attitude returned. He did however stop abusing Ururu.

"Just tell Urahara that I'm here and I need to talk to him." Uryuu said in disgust.

"Why? Did you get dirt on your prissy white outfit?" Jinta yelled as he disappeared into the store.

"Why you little…."

The door slid open revealing Urahara standing there with his fan open before his face. "Welcome Ishida san. Are you cutting class to start early?"

"No, we happened to find this information from an old piece of history that I think you might find interesting. I was hoping that you might be able to give some background. You were a captain at the time, I believe." Uryuu handed Urahara the papers and he and Cirucci and he waited while he skimmed over them.

"You could have at least had them translated into Japanese. My English is a bit rusty. Come in and have some tea. I'll call an old friend and have him look over what you gave me here. I think he may have some insight." Urahara ushered them into the store and had Ururu provide the promised tea.

After a phone call Urahara sat down and re-read the papers and started to grin. "What is it Urahara? I don't like it when you start to smile." Uryuu said with a concerned tone.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reminded of a theory that I had back then. I theorized that if the Quincy's were able to draw their strength from the surrounding spirit energy of their environment and then release that energy into one of their own who had become a hollow, and provided that they didn't shoot to kill, then they might be able to reverse the hollowization and turn them back into plus souls. That would make them eligible for entrance into Soul Society. I advanced that theory to several of my colleagues and was rebuffed as thinking to far outside of the realm of possibility. I think that I may have just been proven correct."

"Hey, Urahara! Where the hell are you?"

Uryuu looked up in surprise. "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

"If you mean Kurosaki san's father, then yes you are correct." He snapped his fan shut. "Back here Isshin, I also have guests."

Isshin slid open the door and looked in "Ah if it isn't the son of my old friend Ryūken. How has he been?"

Uryuu stammered. "W-what are you doing dressed like a shinigami?" Cirucci slid behind Uryuu and cowered slightly.

"Ah ah ah! No telling Ichigo now." He wagged his finger back and forth. "So what's this all about Urahara?"

Urahara handed Isshin the papers and waited for him to read them.

Isshin flipped the pages over until he reached the end. Then he looked at Cirucci. "My god it is you. I see you have a body again."

Cirucci looked at Isshin carefully. "How do you know me?"

"I was the shinigami that delivered most of your family to Soul Society. You were still in a rage and I couldn't do anything for you. You kept screaming about how that samurai had attempted to rape you. I did feel sorry for you but I couldn't just kill him seeing that he was still alive. I did keep an eye on him though, and when it was his turn for konso, he didn't quite make it. As a matter of fact he turned into a hollow almost instantly and when I purified him the hell gates opened taking him. I'm sorry you had to wait for that news but I hope that it helps you." Isshin said with a wan smile.

"Thank you for telling me that. But there is something I need to know that is more important right now. What was my family name? That's the most important thing I need to know right now." Cirucci was leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well, what you read here is correct. The family name was Ishida. They were also Quincy." Isshin responded.

Both Uryuu and Cirucci passed out.

"I think that, that was just a bit too much for them." Urahara tittered from behind his fan. "Why don't we call Ryūken, and invite him to meet his cousin."

"The guy is insufferable, this would take him down a notch though." Isshin laughed. "To think that one of his Quincy ancestors became an arrancar. This would give me ammunition to fire off at him for the next forty years," The grin was from ear to ear on Isshin's face. "that and the fact that his son seems to have a thing for her too."

"Well as of right now you can see that she is no longer an arrancar but the odd thing is that she isn't exactly a human either. The clue may be in the discharge of spirit energy she received from Ishida san while they were in Huco Mundo. Ishida san said that he didn't try to kill her. He only wanted to strip her of her power. From what he told me his shot was almost exactly where a disempowered Quincy has to be shot with a Quincy arrow to restore their power. That one act of mercy may have done this." Urahara mused.

"Well when you figure it all out give me a call. I have to head back. I have appointments this afternoon." Isshin gave his old friend a wave and disappeared.

"My my. Everyone is in such a rush. I guess there is no time like the present to get started with the examination. She won't miss a little blood I hope." Urahara set about conducting his examination and drew his sample of blood from Cirucci. As an aside thought he also drew a sample from Uryuu. "Got to have a control sample." He mused out loud as he withdrew the needle and bandaged the tiny prick.

About an hour later Uryuu groggily came to and noticed a warm pleasant feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Cirucci had nuzzled up close to him and was using his shoulder for a pillow. Her eyes were closed and her face was at peace. _"I wonder how many years it's been since you were able to sleep like this. WAIT! What am I thinking? She's sleeping on me!?"_ He stiffened slightly but relaxed quickly not wanting to wake her. The shocks of this day had been pretty severe for both of them._ "This is going to make for an interesting talk with Dad. I can see his face right now."_

"What are you doing sleeping with a hollow?!"

Uryuu started to laugh softly to himself about how his imagination sounded exactly like……. He craned his head back to look at the doorway. There framed against the light was the silver haired patriarch of the Ishida Family. He froze for a moment. Then he reached across himself and tapped Cirucci on the shoulder. When she didn't respond he nudged her a bit more urgently.

"Humm? Wazzup? AHHHH! Why are you next to me?" She scooted away from him and backed firmly into the legs of someone else. She looked up to see the face of a man that bore a remarkable resemblance to Uryuu. She also noticed that he wasn't smiling at all and then she saw the Quincy cross dangling from his wrist. She reversed her scoot and took up position behind Uryuu. "Your father?"

"What was your first clue?" Uryuu asked dryly.

"The hard eyes, they're the same as yours when you fight."

"I'm nothing like him!"

"From where I'm sitting it doesn't look that way but, it's your fantasy." Cirucci kept her eye on Ryūken as she got to her knees. "I am honored to meet the father of the man that defeated me in battle and one of my relatives." She lowered her head to the floor praying that Ryūken wouldn't just shoot her with one of those Quincy arrows. The last time had hurt like hell.

The look of shock crossed Ryūken's eyes for just a moment but Uryuu saw it. "Yes Dad, She is from the Ishida clan and she was once a Quincy."

"I knew that Isshin was leaving something out when he called me. Tell me your tail hollow girl and if you're convincing I'll make your passing merciful." Ryūken said coldly.

Uryuu handed him the papers that he had gotten from the internet. He swiftly read them and his eyebrows seemed to fuse together as he read. "So what? This proves nothing. Where is the proof that you were once Cirucci Ishida?"

"I think that I can provide that for you." Urahara said from behind him. "And I'll do it without any shinigami tricks as you are so fond of calling them, Ryūken."

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Ryūken sneered.

"With science my dear boy, with science. Would you like to examine my equipment so that you don't think that I'm trying to pull a fast one?" Urahara hid his smile behind his fan. That hidden smile still didn't reach his eyes as he looked out from under his hat. "Honestly now Ryūken, have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes." The glare could have wounded a bear.

"Well I'm not and I'm ready to prove it."

"Show me."

"Follow me then. Uryuu, Cirucci, you can come if you want to but I think that you both have homework. I had Rukia drop off your books. Ask Ururu to make some dinner because I think that tonight will be a very long night if I'm going to make my case with your father."

Several hours later Ryūken and Urahara returned from the lab with Ryūken shaking his head. "I'm still not 100 percent convinced but this does seem to be the truth."

"I assure you that I have no reason to mislead you. I wouldn't want an arrancar running around loose on the streets of Karakura either. Enough damage and destruction has occurred already. Besides the genetic pointers have all been checked and now double checked. She is definitely one of your ancestors. Albeit several generations removed. There is also none of the characteristics of a hollow present either, asside from that piece of mask that she has. That one thing is still puzzling me though." Urahara was holding his chin thoughtfully.

Uryuu and Cirucci listened carefully to the two older men as they talked. Cirucci reached up and touched her mask and wished that she could just get rid of it to make her life a little bit easier. She turned to Uryuu. "If I can get rid of this mask what would happen to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know. It seems to be a part of you like your arms or legs. Honestly I don't have a clue." He murmured back to her.

A thought struck him. "Urahara, you know how Kurosaki has his inner hollow and can draw upon that power. When he does his mask materializes until he banishes that power or it fails, correct?"

"Yes, that is part of his Visard power. What are you getting at?" Urahara asked looking thoughtfully.

"Maybe this is a sort of manifestation similar to that." Uryuu put forth.

"I don't believe so. Here it the reason behind my thoughts. Her mask has shrunk from the time you first brought her here. Not by much but it has shrunk. I'd say by about .005 percent."

"Are you saying that she's becoming more human?" Ryūken asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm just stating a fact. I don't know what the ultimate results will be or if the mask will continue to shrink but her mask is definitely shrinking. I have a theory but for now I'll keep it to myself. Don't worry, it isn't bad." Urahara hastily added seeing the looks on everyone's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ishida household:**

Uryuu knocked on the guest room door. "Cirucci, are you awake yet?"

She slid open the door. She had a very haggard look to her eyes and was more pale than usual. "I've been awake all night. Frankly, I'm exhausted right now but every time I close my eyes my mind starts to race. I keep thinking about the past and some of the things that I've done and I'm starting to have regrets."

"Sounds to me like you're getting your morale center back. I'm sure that you have a lot to think about. Would you like to skip school and stay home today?" Uryuu asked, concerned that she may not hold up well without any sleep.

"No, that won't be necessary. I just need something to eat." She actually grinned after those words.

"Why is it I feel uneasy after you say you're hungry?" Uryuu shuddered.

"Gezz, I don't know… Maybe it has something to do with the fact that for over four hundred years I ate souls, however an omelet sounds far more appetizing and I know for a fact that it will taste better too." She grinned again. "You're cooking, right?"

Ever since she had come to the real world her conscience had been getting the best of her. Her nights were bombarded with visions of the past, a past that spoke of hunger and lust for fighting. She kept looking at Uryuu with a mixture of fear, respect and something else. She wasn't about to say that it was... _"This boy has done things to me that I can't forgive but, I can't say that I'm unhappy either."_

Uryuu looked up. "What?"

"Humm?"

"You're just looking at me. Did I do something? Or is there egg on my face?"

**Karakura High School:**

Uryuu? Why are there two shinigami in our class? Are they here to keep an eye on me?" Cirucci asked slightly concerned.

"You mean Ichigo and Rukia? No, Ichigo was a student here before he gained his powers from Rukia. After he obtained his own powers and rescued Rukia she has been a student here on an irregular basis. She has to go back to Soul Society every so often to report in and consult with her Captain. But they pretty much leave her here to stay with Ichigo though. At least since the war ended. For some reason I think her brother had something to do with that."

"So where do they stay? With that Captain, what was his name? Isshin."

"That's Ichigo's real father. Trust me when I tell you he's a strange person. I didn't know that he was a shinigami captain though. I guess that explains a lot about Ichigo though. Just remember what he said though. Don't tell Ichigo, or Rukia for that matter."

"OK, class. Take your seats." Misato Ochi, the teacher, called out from the head of the class. "This semester's studies will focus on the pre-edo era." She droned on for the rest of the hour causing several students to nod off. She was a marksman with an eraser expertly picking them off as they slipped close to unconsciousness. Her speaking though never missed a beat.

Lunch came and Cirucci and Uryuu drifted over to sit with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki. "You all know Cirucci." Uryuu calmly said while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah, we know her, well we know about her." Ichigo stood up and looked at the former arrancar. "As long as you're a friend of Uryuu's then you're welcome to sit with us." He even offered her a lopsided smile.

Cirucci offered him an appraising look. "Thank you."

Rukia having seen that look, grumbled softly then looked up with her schoolgirl smile on her lips. "Please have a seat and let's get to know one another." Her smile didn't reach her eyes in the least. They seemed to say 'I'm watching you and I'll remove your head if you mess with my friends'.

Cirucci bowed to Rukia. "Thank you shinigami sama. I'll try my best to let you get to know me."

"So are your dietary requirements being met? Or are you feeling a little… hollow." Rukia sniped.

"No, the food has been wonderful so far and I'm looking forward to sampling many more dishes." Cirucci responded and shifted her gaze to Ichigo.

Everyone looked back and forth between Rukia and Cirucci.

"Miss Kuchiki, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't verbally attack my cousin. Her past is the past and as far as we all know that won't be repeated." Uryuu was slightly irritated. "Cirucci, you already know that Ichigo is off limits and you know why. Why did you provoke Kuchiki?"

This caused both Ichigo and Rukia to blush and start stammering.

Cirucci looked down at her cup of tea and mumbled. "Sorry, old habits die hard." She looked up at Rukia. "I'm sorry. Let's start over. She bowed again I'm honored to meet you in person Kuchiki san. I am honored to meet all of you."

"So you really are one of Uryuu's cousins?" Orihime asked with her normally bubbly voice.

"So it would seem. My clan name was Ishida after all. From what we learned from a trusted source, I was slain in an extermination of my family back then. The source was the shinigami who came to perform konso for us. He said that he couldn't perform it for me at the time and apologized for not being able to send me to Soul Society." Cirucci looked at the ground as she spoke.

"What could have had you so agitated that a shinigami couldn't perform konso?" Rukia asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"The attempted rape of me by the local warloard." There was the glint of steel in Cirucci's eyes as she answered her. "In the end he got his though. The same source attended his konso and watched him turn into a hollow and then attempted purification. The hell gates opened and removed him from this existence though." Now her eyes reflected satisfaction.

"I guess that there is a final judgment after all." Chad intoned quietly.

"Yeah, and pray that you never have to witness it happening." Ichigo said with a shudder. He remembered those massive doors opening and shattering the chains holding them shut and the huge sword that impaled the hollow that had been hunting Chad. "The sight isn't pretty."

Attempting to break the dark mood, Orihime asked. "So how do you like it here now? Is it more fun than then?" Her smile was infectious.

"Yeah, I'd say that there is definitely more to do now than then, as long as you have the right guide to show you around." She looked sideways at Uryuu. Her expresion was unreadable.

Just then Rukia's cell phone started beeping. "It's a small one, I'll handle it alone."

"No you won't!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Last time you said it was a little one you spent two days at Urahara's recovering. I'm coming along, if only to watch you in action."

"Ichigo, you almost didn't pass your last history exam. Stay here and go to class. I'll take Uryuu along if you're so worried." She looked at Uryuu for support.

"I'm not going to go because you need support but I would like to discuss something with you so lead the way. Ichigo, please watch out for Cirucci for me." Uryuu stood up and waited for Rukia to take her soul replacement pill. Once they were separated Rukia and he disappeared at the speed of flash step.

"Well there is nothing we can do right now so let's go back to class." Ichigo grumbled. "Pyon, you stay with me and don't act up, Ok?"

"Pyon's friend!" She leapt at Ichigo and clung to his arm. Then she saw Cirucci and scooped her arm in "Pyon like's you. You Pyon's friend too?"

Ichigo slapped a hand over his face and muttered, "I wish she would replace this stupid temp with a mod soul. Then at least she would have some sense of propriety, I hope."

The hollow was a small fry after all and most likely couldn't have caused any mishaps. Rukia dispatched it directly then turned to look at Uryuu. "So I'll guess that this has something to do with Cirucci, doesn't it."

"Yes. I'm asking you because you have far more experience than I do. What do you think of her? I'm too close to be objective at this point."

She paused for a moment. "Well what would you like me to say? She is older than I am and spent the vast majority of that time as an arrancar. What she is now I couldn't tell you. She isn't a hollow, and she isn't a normal human. If you're asking about what to do with her then I'm an even poorer one to ask. It took me long enough to make up my mind about Ichigo. This is one case where you are going to have to take it one day at a time."

"That's just the thing. Mentally she's all over the map right now. Her reason for coming here was to find me and kill me initially. Now she's afraid to leave my side? That is a rather extreme shift of attitudes don't you think?"

Rukia just snickered. "I guess you would expect that from someone that had lost their identity. Ok, let's speak hypothetically. As an arrancar, Cirucci was in a constant state of release similar to Ichigo's zompakto. When she went into her final release she transformed into her strongest form. You sealed her using your powers and forced her to lose all her power effectively removing all her strength. She was pissed at her situation and you would have been too. I think that she recognized what had happened to her and over the past few days has come to realize that you are a good man and someone that she can trust. Even though she has lost nearly everything that made her who she was, she has gained something that she hasn't had in centuries, trust. You are the foundation of that trust. You didn't kill her, you saved her from drowning, and you took her in. Need I go on?" Rukia looked sharply at Uryuu.

"No, I believe that you have made your point." He looked off into the distance for a moment. "I guess that I'll just keep a watch on her and see what Urahara has to say."

They went back to class and Uryuu made his apologies to the teacher for being late for class and Rukia snuck up behind Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush and a select few of his classmates to giggle. "I told you it was a small one." She then put on her glove and pushed Pyon out of her gigai catching the pill and gigai before it fell forward and got a bloody nose, then stepped into the gigai and resumed looking attentive to the teacher.

After classes Uryuu walked with Cirucci trailing slightly behind him. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked in response.

"I mean, what are your plans for me? Am I going to be watched forever or are you going to turn me out into the night? What are you planning to do with me?" Her voice was irritated.

"Well, what would you like to do? Better yet, what are you afraid of?" Uryuu was pissed now and didn't know why.

Cirucci responded with her own anger. "I was at the top of the food chain. I was the one that desided life and death at my whim. Now? Now I'm the food. My life and death are no longer in my own hands. I hate to admit it but I need you. For all I know, when you and your shinigami friends get done examining me you'll put one of those Quincy arrows through my chest obliterating me. Yeah, I want to know what you have planned for me!"

"I already told you that I won't let anyone hurt you. What more do you want? Do you want it in writing? How about I write it in blood?" He shouted before turning and starting to walk away. He came to a stop when he heard her crying.

"I'm afraid." Her voice was so low he almost missed it.

He turned back to her and saw her on her knees with her hands hanging limply at her sides shaking as the sobs rolled out of her.

"I don't know this place. I don't know anyone. I have no abilities. I have nothing but what you give me. If you leave me I'm lost. I need you." Her sobs wracked her slender frame as the tears fell to the ground.

Uryuu stepped over to her and held his hand out. "Take my hand. You're getting dirty." She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. She looked at his hand then took it as he helped her stand up. "I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you as long as you need me to protect you." He paused to look at her for a moment and only saw the vulnerable girl, not the indomitable spirit that she had been. He knew that he had crushed that part of her completely and with a rueful internal grimace realized that he was now responsible for her welfare._ "What did I do to deserve this?"_


End file.
